


not going anywhere

by Aubrelin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and it's jonghyun's fault, everything will be okay, jonghyun is upset, shinee comforting each other, shinee is pure, soft shinee, taemin can't sleep, taemin comforting jonghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubrelin/pseuds/Aubrelin
Summary: Tiny drabble to make you feel better.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	not going anywhere

Taemin had been trying to sleep for two hours now, but every time he tried to get comfortable something seemed to poke in his side, or his clothes twisted in a way he couldn't ignore. At least, that's what he blamed for not being able to sleep, until he realised it might not have been his bed or clothes at all.

In the bed besides his, at the opposite side of the small room they shared, Jonghyun made a noise. Taemin had assumed him to be asleep, as he'd been quiet all this time. He had barely moved at all, and his breathing had been slow. But all it took was that single breath for Taemin to recognise it as a frustration similar to the one he was feeling. But that wasn't all that Jonghyun's noise conveyed.

Taemin pushed himself up, instantly forgetting his own predicament and how he'd been ready to punch his pillow moments ago. The sensation was washed right away as he tried to catch a glimpse of Jonghyun in the dark.

Jonghyun let out another noise, softer this time. Taemin wasn't sure whether he would have caught it if he hadn't been paying attention already, but he knew instantly what it was, and it was all Taemin needed to push the blankets aside and get out of bed, cross the distance between them and reach his hands out for Jonghyun, who continued to cry nearly silently.

"Hyung?" Taemin asked quietly. "Hyung..." He climbed into Jonghyun's bed to get closer and then he leaned down. Jonghyun was turned away from him and Taemin didn't want to intrude, but he did reach a hand out to push Jonghyun's hair back from his face. It couldn't have been comfortable.

"Taeminie, why aren't you asleep?" Jonghyun asked.

Taemin didn't want to make him feel guilty by saying it was probably Jonghyun's fault, for putting a 'mood' in the air that Taemin had probably subconsciously picked up on, so he decided not to answer. "It's a good thing, right? Now I can be with you."

"Hm."

Taemin's fingers trailed down the side of Jonghyun's familiar face. Even in the dark he knew exactly where to move his fingertips to wipe Jonghyun's tears from his face.

"Silly, hyung..." Taemin muttered softly. He leaned further down and pressed his nose into Jonghyun's hair, before he kissed the side of his head, right beneath his hairline. "There's no reason to feel bad when everything is okay."

Jonghyun moved to pull one of his arms free from the blankets and reached his hand out to grab hold of Taemin's lower arm. The grip was tight enough to restrict the blood from reaching Taemin's fingers, but he didn't complain. Instead he nuzzled his face against Jonghyun's and quietly told him: "Don't worry... I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
